


It's Not About Liking It, Tho

by bitter_droid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Team, Team as Family, The Time Travel Is Only Implied, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_droid/pseuds/bitter_droid
Summary: She doesn't really like it,But for him,For them,She'll do this.





	It's Not About Liking It, Tho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!
> 
> So, this is the second fic I'm posting here. I'm trying to become better at it, tho I'll probably only post small storys since I'm not really confident of it yet.
> 
> I want to let clear that team 7 was in the middle of the war with Kaguya but different from the manga they weren't going to win and they knew that. I also didn't say how she was capable of travel through time and I have no ideia why I did it so, yeah, take your own conclusions 'bout that.
> 
> Anyways, please leave your kudos if you like it. If there's any grammar mistakes or any difficulty in understanding please let me know so I can fix it. English it's not my main language so any tips will be welcomed.
> 
> Have a nice time. ;)

It makes sense.

 

Of all his options it makes sense that he'd chosen her. Not that she hated it less, though. And it wasn't like he'd had many options from the beginning so, between choosing a rather spoiled and frustrating teen/criminal, a laid back, antisocial perverted with way too much angst and a intelligent, determined and maybe a little short tempered kunoichi.. The answer seems pretty obvious. But then, she may be a little biased.

 

She didn't want to understand why Naruto chose her but she did, she really did. He trusted her, not only that but between Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and herself, Sakura _was_ the most likely to focus on the objective.

 

Sasuke(the bastard) would definitely use his advantage for selfish actions and, while that was kinda of understandable seeing as he did passed through a lot, it isn't the main point. The Uchiha clan may not have deserved been all killed but still, they suffered the consequences of their actions, unfair and traumatic as it was. It wasn't like he(or any of them really) would be capable to change that, they couldn't simply erase years of accumulating hate that the Uchihas had for the village.

 

Then Kakashi, who was the most fitting to be in her place and just wasn't because if there's one thing that Naruto isn't it's heartless and he would never make his teacher, one of his most precious person and the most damaged one to do such a painful job. Both Naruto and Sakura knew that Kakashi's past was a painful one and that it haunted him in every waking moment, every breath he took, every time he closed his eyes.. For someone to put him through this they'd have to be cold and heartless and very much a monster.

 

Despite being very determined and very knuckle headed Naruto was too sentimental and very impulsive which wouldn't really help, there was also the fact that he couldn't keep a secret to save his ramen, so. That and he would want to save everyone and that's just not possible(something that Sakura is also trying to come to terms with).

 

So Sakura ended up being the one who would go. Despite also being sentimental she was focused in the 'mission', out of all her boys she was the one with a less traumatizing past and most likely to be capable to keep her head straight. She was also out of the Hokage and the ANBU radar(as she wasn't a jinchuuriki or survivor of a genocide) so that gave her more freedom than Naruto and Sasuke, but since she was just a kid now it also gave her some restraints like having to come back home before than sunset or not carry weapons, which sucked balls.

 

Still, she was not going to disappoint his choice. He'd chosen her and she was going to make sure that he wasn't wrong in doing so.

 

Walking down the streets of a _un_ destroyed Konoha, Sakura searched for the best place to see the sun.

 

After hours of doing so she had found it, walked right in his direction, extended her hand, smiled and said..

 

“Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura!”

 

“… Uzumaki Naruto, ya know!”

 

The sun accepted her hand and smiled his radiant smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to explain, the "ya know" in Naruto's sentence is a exchange from "dattebayo". I'd thought that putting dattebayo would be weird, so.
> 
> Also, the "..." before he says his name is to show that he was a little shocked that Sakura talked to him since, you know, he didn't have any friends and everybody hated him.
> 
> Sakura got back to the time before she and Ino were friends, so I would say when she's about 6 or 7 years old, I think.


End file.
